Twirling
by Nightglider124
Summary: One night that deviates from the mundane of normalcy has the ability to surprise just about anyone. ONESHOT. R&R Please! .
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and I never will. _I can dream though._

 **Author's Note:** Again, an early oneshot and whilst my main ship is and will forever be RobStar, here's a BBRae because they're my next in line favourites. This particular oneshot is from 2011. It's weird because it doesn't even feel like I wrote it that long ago but hey; it's been 6 years since I started writing fanfiction and it still doesn't feel like it's been that long. Shrug.

* * *

Starfire giggled as she spun around in her dress. It was long, sapphire and was in the style of a halter dress. She turned to Raven who was also now in her dress.

Starfire noticed Raven had changed into her formal wear for the evening.

She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress which ended in length at her ankles. To compliment her outfit, she also had elbow length gloves fitted on her hands which were a shade of purple too.

"Ugh. Why does Robin make us go to these gala things?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Oh, friend! You do not like these parties of which we attend?" She asked.

"No." She replied, blankly. Starfire watched as Raven walked over to the mirror and began to apply mascara and eye shadow which were both a deathly black. Starfire pouted slightly as she wished her friend would be happy for once.

"So." Raven's abrupt voice conquered Starfire's thoughts, "You gonna dance with Robin tonight?"

Starfire turned a shade of red at his name, "Uh…I…perhaps." She stuttered, thrown off guard, obviously.

Raven smirked, "Starfire. He is going to want to dance with you for sure, you look stunning." Raven complimented, giving a small smile.

"Oh! I thank you for such a compliment, Raven. You also looked particularly amazing, tonight!" Starfire returned.

"Pft." Raven mumbled.

"You do not believe so?"

"No, I don't. You look great and get all the guys attention. You're lucky…" Raven said, quietly.

"I am sorry-"

"No. I'm not blaming you or anything. I guess I just am a little jealous…" Raven whispered. Starfire heard her and her eyes softened with sadness for her friend.

Starfire stood up straight and walked over behind Raven and placed her soft hands upon Raven's bare shoulders. Raven, shocked, mumbled some words before getting an actual sentence, "Starfire. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Look ahead, Raven. What do you see?" Starfire asked.

"You and I." She deadpanned.

"Well, I see a tameranian princess. I also see a girl who is so dark and misunderstood that she doesn't believe the truth. I see an azarthian who is beautiful beyond belief." Starfire admitted, smiling shyly.

Starfire released Raven's shoulders only to have Raven turn so she was face to face with her.

"Thank you Starfire." She said, smiling slightly. Starfire nodded.

Suddenly, they heard Robin's voice through the intercom. "Girls. You done? We need to go."

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire giggled.

They got down to the garage where the T-car was waiting for them.

"Wow. Ladies, you look fine, tonight!" Cyborg soothed. Both girls nodded in his direction.

"You look great, girls." Robin complimented, earning nods from them both.

Raven turned her head left and right, "Where's Beastboy?" She asked.

"He thought you guys were taking way too long so he flew over; said he would meet us there." Cyborg elaborated.

Starfire shrugged and crossed the space between herself and the T-car, getting in beside Robin.

Raven stood there for a second, feeling slightly disappointed that the changeling wasn't there. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and walked over to the car and got in…

When they arrived at the gala, the paparazzi were all buzzing around, hoping to get some secrets. Cyborg charged through the crowd, dragging the titans in with him. When they finally managed to phase through the crowds of people and pushed through the main doors of the hall.

The room was huge. There were crowds upon crowds, talking and dancing. There was a table of drinks and little snacks. There, her eyes fell upon a young, green teenager wearing a very handsome tux, which seemed to humor her.

They all went over to the table to greet their shape-shifting friend.

"Dudes! Finally! I've been here for ages!" Beastboy groaned. As Raven was placed at the back of the titans, Beastboy could not see her attire.

They chatted for a while until a slow song echoed throughout the room. Cyborg, who had been sweet talking Bumblebee, placed a hand upon her waist and led her to the dancefloor.

Raven felt a surge of blood pump through her veins and her face felt hot. She also noted her heart beat had picked up some pace as she watched couples beginning to dance.

Starfire smiled merrily as she watched many of her friends dancing and swaying. Robin, who was overly nervous, walked slowly up beside her.

"Uh..Hey Star." He said, quietly.

"Greetings, friend Robin." She replied, smiling. As she watched all the couples dancing, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, concerned for the beautiful princess beside him.

"Huh? OH! Nothing is wrong. It is just so adorable, is it not?" She sighed again. Robin smiled slightly and nodded. He was so thankful that the room was dimly lit so she couldn't see his very blushed cheeks.

"Star?" Robin croaked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do…you wanna…uh…dance?" He stuttered slightly, scratching his heated neck.

"Oh, Robin! I would very much love that!" She agreed, eyes filling with delight.

Robin smiled and held his arm out for her. Starfire giggled and took his arm and was led onto the dance floor with all her other friends.

Raven smiled slightly as she watched her two best friends go off into the crowd.

Her smile faded and she sighed, muttering, "Whatever…"

Raven wasn't admitting it openly, but she did feel very jealous of Starfire on how she seemed to always be beautiful and every boy in Jump city took notice of her. She also wondered if she could ever have a boy who would treat her well like Robin did Starfire.

Suddenly, Raven yelped slightly noting the pointy eared teen bob up in front of her.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, momentarily angry.

"Sorry…" Beastboy said, playfully.

"What do you want anyway?" She bit out. She asked herself why she was being mean to him as she actually wanted him to be that boy in her thoughts.

"Oh…I uh…came to ask you something…" Beastboy replied, sheepishly.

"Oh…" Raven replied.

"Uhm. I wanted to know if…uh…you wanted to dance?" He said, sticking a green hand down to her.

Her cheeks instantly took on a light pink hue. She so badly wanted to dance with him but she knew her emotions could be dangerous so that would be a bad idea. Raven ran all possibilities through her mind before thinking: So what! I wanna be like Starfire and have a boy who cares too.

Raven looked up at the now sheepishly smiling Beastboy and smiled a little herself. Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed it in the palm of the changeling.

Beastboy lifted her and led her over to where the other couples were.

At first they remained still but, Beastboy calmed his nerves and placed his free hand upon Raven's waist. Reacting, Raven placed her own free hand on Beast boy's shoulder. So then, the other hands were still comfortable held together, firmly.

Beastboy, all though she didn't know it, was a very good dancer. He swayed for a few moments before pushing Raven away and twirling her round. Raven's head slightly spun. She was amazed Beastboy could actually dance so she was a little off guard when he spun her around. As they swayed, they noticed Robin and Starfire who were holding each other the exact same way except one thing.

They were kissing.

Beastboy turned his head cautiously towards Raven and looked into her deep amethyst eyes. Raven also did this and looked into her misty, jade eyes. Beastboy, daringly leaned forward and placed his lips on Raven's. Raven's eyes widened and kissed him back which shocked Beastboy.

The broke apart as the song ended and people began to disperse from the dance floor.

"I'm thirsty." Beastboy moaned, causing Raven to roll her eyes. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the refreshments table. Raven walked with him.

She noticed how their hands were still together and also noted how the other titans were looking over in shock.

She noticed.

And she didn't care…


End file.
